The Bond of Two Slayers
by Najeel
Summary: Laxus and Gajeel are two stubborn and loud Dragon Slayers, who don't get along at all. They both want that to change though. Will they get past their differences and learn to get along? Will be updating a lot. Feel free to review! This is my first FanFic so I need construtive criticism! Warning: Yaoi/BoyxBoy, and lot's of Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is my first Fanfic I've ever written, so don't be too harsh please! Please Review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated :) Now about the Story! I've always loved this pairing, GajeelxLaxus. Gajeel has always been my favorite character in the Manga/Anime. Follow this story and me if you want to read more! I'll be making a NatsuxGajeel Fanfic soon so stay tuned :) I hope you enjoy! I'm having a lot of fun making this story.**

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Fairy Tail, or it's characters (although that would be pretty freaking awesome).**

**^.^**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in the guild, mostly because Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy were on a mission. Laxus sat at his usual table with Evergreen, Freed, and Bickslow. Evergreen was going on about her boy troubles, not realising that any of them didn't care at all. Bickslow was busy talking to his puppets, while Freed was making sure his bright green hair looked perfect. He started getting annoyed at Evergreen's talking, so he turned on his music and got lost in his thoughts.

He noticed that Gajeel wasn't here yet; he usually got to the guild earlier than him. They never got along; they always argued and fought whenever they were near each other. Mostly because Laxus knew he was more dominant than Gajeel, but he was too stubborn to admit it.

Just as he was thinking about the iron dragon slayer, he walked through the guild doors. He wore his black torn up shirt, white worn out pants, and leather boots. His hair was as black as night, and spiky like a porcupine. He also had piercings all over his body. He never understood why people get piercings, they hurt a lot and they must be annoying. Laxus noticed something else about him though... 'He smells really good...' Laxus thought to himself. He wondered why.

Gajeel was at the job board, looking for a mission to go on with his partner cat, Pantherlily. After he found a job he went to sit down at the bar to make sure Mira knew where he was going. "Ooo a few people have had their eyes on this one! Be careful though, Vulcans are pretty tough!" Mira says with a huge smile. "Tch... Nothing's a challenge for me. I'm staying here for a bit though, Lily needs to talk to Carla about something". As he said that Mira poured him a beer. As she finished pouring it Cana collapsed on the ground laughing hysterically, so Mira went to go help her.

Laxus walked over to Gajeel and sat beside him. "What do you want lightning freak?" Gajeel says confused why Laxus would sit beside him. "Just want to talk that's all. Are you wearing some special cologne or something?" Laxus asked angrily. "No are you? You smell amazing!". 'How can he be so blunt like that?'' Laxus said to himself, surprised at Gajeel.

Laxus shook his head and Gajeel shrugged.

"Oi Gajeel let's go!" Lily shouts from the guild doors. Gajeel growls at Lily and shouts back, "Just wait a minute or two will you!".

"Hey Gajeel, want to have a drink at my house sometime?", Laxus immediately regretted what he said, why would the Iron dragon slayer want to be around him? "Uhh... I'll be back late tonight from Onibus if that's fine with you".

Laxus was surprised that he wanted to, but he was glad he said yes. "Alright, well come over whenever you get back, I'll be waiting", "Ok se-" "**GAJEEL**!" yellled Lily, sounding really mad at Gajeel for not hurrying up. "Ok ok... Calm down, See you later Laxus!", Gajeel said with a small grin. Laxus smiled back waving at him while he left.

Laxus still didn't know why he invited Gajeel over; they had nothing in common and just didn't get along. He never wanted to admit it, but he actually hated fighting with Gajeel. He just wanted to be friends with him. Laxus decided to lie down on his couch while he waited for Gajeel. He rested for a bit, and woke up to a knock on the door. He opened the door and there stood the Iron Dragon slayer. "So where's the booze?" Gajeel said with a wicked grin.

Laxus chuckled, and welcomed him in. "Your house is huuuge!" Laxus smiled at this comment, he was really proud of his house. "Being an S-Class Mage helped me a lot", replied Laxus. He brought Gajeel to his kitchen, and he poured him a glass of whiskey for him and himself. They sat down and started drinking.

After about 15 minutes of random talking, they started feeling the effects of the hard liquor. "So how's you and Levy?", Laxus asks. 'Why did I ask him that? Why would I care about his relationships...?' Laxus asked himself.

"Me and the shrimp? It aint like that. She's been annoying me lately", he replied with a frown. "Oh really? How so?", "All she does complain abou her team. Jet and Droy are together now and they don't give her any attention anymore". 'Jet and Droy? I've never heard of any guys having relationships since I've been in Fairy tail...' Laxus thought to himself. "I thought you two were dating for sure", Laxus says with a laugh. "I would never, she aint my type." "Fair enough", Laxus says as he gets up to get another bottle, almost falling over in the process.

He pours him some more whiskey. "Ahh... Whiskey really hits the spot", Gajeel says as he gulps down the last of it. He walked to the other room to lie down on Laxus' couch, about to pass out. Laxus stayed in the kitchen. He doesn't know why, but he enjoys being around Gajeel a lot, and he smells fantastic. He decides to join Gajeel and goes into the other room.

Gajeel was sitting up on one side of the couch, so Laxus sat beside him. Laxus puts an arm around him, and Gajeel looks into his baby blue eyes, 'This smell is too much for me...', Gajeel says to himself. Gajeel puts a hand through Laxus' hair, Laxus looks into his red eyes, and leans in to kiss him.

They passionately kissed for a couple minutes , then they began exploring each other's mouths with their tongues. They broke apart for air, and while they were catching their breath Laxus, got on top of Gajeel and dives in for another kiss. He ran his hand through Gajeel's spiky hair. He noticed it was really soft, which is not what he expected. Laxus began stripping Gajeel of his clothes, and continued to take his own off too. Laxus sat on top of Gajeel, his eyes wild with lust, "Are you sure you want this?", Laxus asked. Gajeel responded with a nod. He smiled at this, and began stroking Gajeel's cock, and he began running small jolts of electricity through his hands.

Gajeel moaned with ectasy, his lightning combined with his piercings on his cock was too much.

Laxus leaned in to kiss him again, feeling every one of his moans with his tongue. He noticed he was going to finish soon, so he started pumping his cock faster. As Gajeel came he gave out a big yelp, "Ahhh.. Yes!" Laxus loved how vocal Gajeel was.

Gajeel just laid there, but Laxus wasn't done. He moved closer so his cock was right in Gajeel's face. Laxus didn't need to remind him, he started licking his member, and began to suck it once he felt comfortable. Gajeel took Laxus' whole cock in his mouth, and gagged a few seconds later. Laxus felt incredible. Gajeel felt his cock twitching in his mouth, so he knew he was going to finish soon. He took all of Laxus' seed into his mouth, and swallowed it. They were both exhausted, but Gajeel had a lot more to drink than Laxus. Gajeel passed out, and Laxus smiled at this. "You look so cute when you're asleep", He said out loud. Laxus got up and carried Gajeel to his bedroom. He placed him on the bed and Laxus laid down right beside him. He put his arms around Gajeel, and kissed him on the head goodnight.

* * *

Gajeel woke up confused. He wondered why he wasn't in his house, and then all his memories came back to him. He blushed thinking of the things he did with Laxus. Gajeel wondered if it was the alcohol, or if he actually wanted to do that. But he knew that he enjoyed it, he wouldn't deny that. He noticed that his clothes were on the nightstand, so he got changed.

Gajeel, with his dragon-like nose smelled Laxus making food. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?" Laxus asked. "I Feel like shit", he replied. Laxus laughed, and got him to sit down.

He made eggs and bacon, and the minute Gajeel started eating he felt a lot better. This was actually the first time they've been nice to each other, and he appreciated Laxus' kindness to him. Laxus was waiting for Gajeel to bring up last night; he didn't want him leaving without talking about it. In a way, Laxus felt bad for last night. He got Gajeel drunk, and they had sex. Laxus didn't know if he actually wanted to, but he needed to straighten things out. "So about last night..." Laxus said nervously. "I enjoyed it, if you feel bad for doing that to me. Don't", Gajeel explained. This made Laxus feel a lot better. "I don't want this to be a onetime thing though", Gajeel added. "Yeah I feel the same way".

All of Laxus' worries were gone. Once Gajeel finished his breakfast, they decided they were going to go to the guild. Gajeel wondered how Lily would feel, knowing he stayed the night at Laxus' house. He knew they never got along, so he would be really suspicious. Just as they got out the front door, Gajeel asked, "Do you think I should tell Lily?" Laxus stopped to think for a second.

He forgot they were bestfriends, and partners. "If you trust telling him, I dont mind", Laxus said smiling. Gajeel was glad; he didn't like to hide anything from Lily. They stood at the front of the doorstep, and kissed. It wasn't a long kiss, but it meant the world to both of them.

They got to the guild together, everyone looked at them and they could hear whispers from across the room. "I thought they hated each other?", "Why are they walking together?". They just ignored them, and they kept walking until Natsu stopped them.

"What do you want, Salamander?" Gajeel asked. "I want to **FIGHT YOU**!" Natsu yelled as he tried to punch Gajeel, but he just dodged and knocked Natsu out with one hit from his iron club. Gajeel sighed, while Laxus stood there laughing hysterically. Gajeel looked around for Lily, but couldn't find him, so he decided to ask Mira where he went. "Lily, Happy, Wendy and Carla went on a mission! They'll be back in a few hours at most", Mira said with her typical warming smile. "Alright, thanks Mira", Gajeel said with a grin. Mira looked confused as he walked away. She's never heard him thank anyone, or even smile. Mira noticed him and Laxus walked in together, and he's in a good mood too. She decided to let it go and serve some beers around the guild.

After Natsu woke up from being knocked out, he realised something wasnt right with Laxus and Gajeel. He needed to see Makarov. Natsu knocked on Master Makarov's door on the upper floor of the guild. "Who is it?" He said loudly, "It's me gramps!" "Oh Natsu.. Come in". Natsu opened the door and Makarov was confused why Natsu would want to talk to him.

"Something the matter Natsu?" the worried master asked, as he took a sip from his herbal tea. "I just thought I should let you know, Laxus and Gajeel are mates." Makarov's eyes widened and he spit out his drink. "**WHAT!?**" He yelled at the pink haired boy.

As he calmed down, he sighed, and said. "Natsu, you can't just assume these things, why would you think this?". "They smell like each other." Makarov remembered that all dragon slayers have an amaIng sense of smell, so he trusted that Natsu was telling the truth. "Can you send Laxus up here? I need to have a chat with my grandson." "Sure thing gramps", Natsu said this as he bolted out of the room.

He yelled from the top floor, "LAXUS! Gramps wants to speak with you!" The entire guild looked up to see where all the commotion was coming from. Laxus started walking up the stairs, and Gajeel was staring at him while he walked up. For master to talk to him in person hasn't happened since the incident before, where Laxus, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen tried to take over Fairy tail. He was worried for Laxus, and he hoped everything would be ok.

He walked into his office and asked, "What's this about?" Laxus was really confused why he called him here. "Natsu just told me that you and Gajeel are mates, is this true?" Laxus' eyes widened. How did he know that something happened? "Uh... I'm not sure if we're considered mates yet", Laxus said uncomfortably. "Well let me tell you this Laxus. Love isn't a game. I know you're young and wild and free, but I would suggest thinking things over before you take this relationship seriously". Laxus already thought this over though; he wanted a serious relationship with Gajeel. He knew that for sure. "I understand". They were silent for what seemed a few minutes, then Master Makorov said, "Alright, that is all. You may go now." Laxus nodded and proceeded to leave his office.

Gajeel saw Laxus leave Makarov's office, so he decided to find out why he called for him. He was going to wait until Laxus was alone though; he was busy talking to the Evergreen, Freed and Bickslow. Plus, Gajeel needed to figure out what he was going to tell Lily when he got back.

* * *

Gajeel passed out at a table in the guild, but he woke up once he heard Natsu yell to his best friend Happy. He looked for Lily, but he couldn't find his partner. He approached Wendy and asked, "Where did Lily go?" Wendy responded quietly, "He decided to go home, it was a tiring day for him!" Gajeel nodded and left the guild to go home.

Once his house was in distance, he saw Lily sitting outside. He looked like he needed to talk to Gajeel about something. Gajeel ran over to him and smiled, "How was the mission?" He asked, "It was ok, Kind of boring really..." the exceed said with a frown.

Wanting to change the subject, Lily asked, "So anyway, how was Laxus' house?" Right when he said it, Gajeel's face turned red. Lily noticed of course, which made him even more curious. "About that, I actually need to tell you something." He said. Lily raised an eyebrow, not sure what to expect from him. "We're kind of in a relationship, I'm not sure what to call it right now... But yeah."

Lily's expression didn't change at all; Gajeel thought for sure he would be surprised. Gajeel wasn't even sure if Lily would approve of their relationship.

"Are you happy?" Lily asked. Gajeel was confused why he would ask that question, but he knew the answer. "Yes, I've never felt like this before, being with anyone else". Lily smiled at this statement, "Then it's fine with me, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Gajeel was shocked at his reaction to all this, he was glad though, that his best friend approved of it. Gajeel smiled, "I'm glad I picked you to be my cat", Lily rolled his eyes, laughing. 'Oh damn! I was supposed to talk to Laxus at the guild.' Gajeel remembered. "Lily I just remembered I have to do something, I might be back late though, can you leave the door unlocked?" "Sure thing, See you!" Gajeel waved as he ran towards the guild.

Once he got there, he looked the blonde lightning mage. Gajeel couldn't find him anywhere, so he decided to go to Laxus' house instead. As he started walking towards Laxus' house, he began to think about Laxus. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. Gajeel wished the same thing could happen, over and over again. He's liked Laxus for as long as he's been in the guild. He always wanted Laxus to look up to him, so he would always act tough, and never let Laxus beat him. Gajeel knew Laxus was a lot stronger though, it was just hard for him to admit that about anyone.

He got to Laxus' doorstep, and knocked. In a few seconds he heard feet moving to the door. Laxus opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey Gajeel, I tried to find you when I left the guild but I guess you went home already". "Yeah I had to talk to Lily". This made Laxus curious, "And? What did he say?" The blonde asked. "He doesn't care, as long as I'm happy". Laxus looked relieved. "Well that's good". "So are you going to let me stand out in the cold forever or what?" Gajeel asked sarcastically. Laxus laughed, "Sorry! Come in!" He walked into Laxus' house, and sat down on the couch beside Laxus.

Gajeel snuggled up into Laxus' arms, and they both relaxed. Gajeel was smiling, he loved every moment being with Laxus, and Laxus shared the same feeling. "What did Makarov talk to you about?", Gajeel asked curiously. "Funny story..." Laxus said chuckling, "He asked if you and I were mates". This made Gajeel turn around and look at him with huge red eyes, "What?!" "I think Natsu told him, he could probably smell it."

Gajeel knew that Natsu had the same sense of smell as him, even better probably. "Well, what did you tell him..?", Gajeel asked. "He told me to be careful, and to think things over before our relationship gets serious." Gajeel blushed at this, 'So we do have a relationship', he thought. Gajeel knew that he wanted this, and he knew that Laxus did.

He kissed Laxus, and he kissed him back. Gajeel stuck his tongue into Laxus' mouth almost instantly, not wanting to wait. Laxus broke apart the kiss and quickly said, "Let's go to my bedroom, it'll be more comfortable". Gajeel nodded. Laxus picked him up to his surprise, bridal style. Gajeel stared into his blue eyes, while he carried him.

Once they got to his bedroom, he shut the door and laid Gajeel on the bed. Laxus got on top of him and kissed him passionately. Laxus started taking off his clothes, then he helped Gajeel get rid of his. They continued kissing while their hands were touching each other's bodies. Laxus licked a line from Gajeel's mouth to his stomach. He loved the taste of him, and Gajeel loved the pleasure.

Laxus then lied down, and Gajeel didn't need to be told, he placed his mouth on Laxus' cock, and enjoyed every inch of it. Laxus played with his hair while Gajeel gave him head, he moaned at the pleasure of Gajeels tongue moving around.

Gajeel took his mouth off Laxus' member and said something that surprised Laxus. "I want you inside me Laxus". This made Laxus hornier beyond imagination.

He stuck one finger into Gajeel's entrance, and he moaned loudly. Laxus couldn't imagine how loud he's going to be when the real thing goes up there. Laxus stuck in another finger, and scissored them, stretching his hole.

Gajeel was so loud, and Laxus loved that about him. Laxus took his member and placed it on his entrance. He took a look at Gajeel, and he was about to put it in him, until Gajeel spoke up, "I love you Laxus", he said smiling. Laxus didn't know what to say to that, he lost his words.

Laxus began thrusting into Gajeel, and he became a moaning monster. He picked up the pace once Gajeel had gotten used to it. He bagan to stroke Gajeel's cock and that got Gajeel even louder. Laxus even used some of his magic to give Gajeel more pleasure, and It was definitely working.

Gajeel was begging for more, "Harder! Faster!". Laxus leaned into kiss him and Gajeel gladly accepted it. Their tongues fought for dominance, while Laxus kept thrusting harder and harder. He knew he was going to finish soon, and Gajeel felt it too.

"Finish off inside me Laxus!" Gajeel yelled as Laxus filled him up with his seed. He pulled once all of it had gotten in him. Gajeel was exhausted, and was about to pass out.

Laxus got close up to Gajeel, their noses were touching.

"I love you too", Laxus said with a smile. Gajeel smiled at this, and then passed out for the night.

Laxus turned him over so he was facing him, and he put his arms around Gajeel. He kissed him goodnight, and went to sleep as the happiest man in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Laxus woke up early in the morning, and rolled over to see his lovers red eyes. He smiled, "Goodmorning Laxus". Laxus smiled back, "Goodmorning". Laxus always takes showers right when he gets up, it refreshes him. "Want to take a shower with me?", Laxus asks. "I'd love to", Gajeel responds, as he kisses Laxus on the lips. They get into the shower and begin washing each other. Laxus helps shampoo Gajeel's hair, and Gajeel does the same. After they're both done, they start making out passionetly. They begin stroking each others cocks, and in a few minutes they both finish off, and the seed goes down the drain. They dry off pretty quickly, then Laxus goes to make breakfast for Gajeel and himself.

Gajeel sits down at the table thinking of what he's going to do today. "Hey Laxus, want to go on a mission today? I just realised we've never been on one together". Laxus smiled, "I would love that! Let's find a job once we get back to the guild". Gajeel was really excited to get to the guild and find the perfect job the them. Once they finish their pancakes, they walk to the guild holding hands. They can hear strangers talking about them. Some bad, some good. One couple they saw walking on the street called them cute. Gajeel didn't like the comment, but it still made him blush.

They were pretty close to the guild before Gajeel said something. "Do you think the guild should know about us?". That was a really good question. Laxus didn't know if everyone should know. Natsu probably told a lot of people by now, so he thought it should be fine. "I don't see why not". Gajeel was glad that they didn't have to hide it. They walked in the guild holding hands, and everyone who looked at them had their jaws drop to the ground. Laxus thought it was pretty funny. Although there weren't many people at the guild yet, because it was pretty early. Gajeel and Laxus went to the job board, to see if any good jobs were there that they could both go on. "See anthing good?", Gajeel asks. "How about this one?", Laxus says as he pulls the sheet of paper off the board.

Gajeel looks at it for a bit, and then says, "Let's do it!". Laxus smiled and walked over to Mira to make sure she knows they're going on a job. Laxus shows her the paper, and she raises an eyebrow. "I haven't seen you do a job from the first floor in a long time.", she says a bit confused. "Well I'm taking someone special, I don't want a hard job right now." Mira looks behind Laxus and sees Gajeel waiting for him. "So are you guys official yet?", she says with a smile. Laxus smiles back and nods. "Have fun! I'll let Master know you two are leaving", Mira says joyfully. Laxus walked back to where Gajeel was and they went back to their houses to pack. The mission would take a night, so they were going to stay at a hotel in the town.

The mission they were going on was a security year in the town, there's a huge fair. The owner of the fair needed to hire security because every year, random people try to ruin it. Laxus heard that last year a couple mages destroyed a few of the food booths. He took the job with Gajeel because it would be fun to go to a fair together. They couldn't look suspicious, so they needed to look like normal people. The town was a couple hour train ride away, so they left right away. They both hated transportation, like all Dragon Slayers do, but Laxus wasn't affected as much as Gajeel, being a second generation Dragon Slayer. When the train took off, Laxus noticed Gajeel was starting to feel sick. Laxus put his arm around him, and Gajeel rested his head on his shoulder. Gajeel blushed, and fell asleep shortly after. Laxus put his headphones on, knowing he can't fall asleep very well on a train.

A couple hours passed and the train came to a halt. They got off and got their luggage, and they started walking toward the fair. Gajeel grabbed Laxus' hand, and he smiled at the gesture. "So is this your first fair?", Laxus asked. "Yeah, I don't really go out at all, besides to the guild". Laxus wondered why, but then remembered he has a hard time fitting in with the other guild members. Gajeel didn't feel comfortable going out, because most of Magnolia knows who he is. Gajeel has always felt really bad for what he did in the past, when he was in his original guild, Phantom. Fairy Tail has looked past it though, and they welcomed Gajeel and Juvia into their guild. Gajeel never understood how they could be so forgiving, but he was glad everyone gave him a second chance.

Once they arrived at the fair, they went to see the owner to accept the job. They got to his office and knocked on the door. The door opened, and a short woman with brown long hair answered. "Hello! You must be here for the job right?", she knew this because they looked like fully developed mages. "Uh yeah, I'm Laxus and this is Gajeel". Gajeel smiled when she looked at him. "I take it you guys are from Fairy Tail?", she says noticing the crest on Gajeel's left shoulder. Laxus nodded, and asked, "So what exactly are we supposed to do?". "Every year we get the same people who try to ruin the fair for everyone. We need you guys to stop it, and catch them", she says with a frown. "Sounds easy enough.", Gajeel says. "We'll leaving then, we'll report back to you when we're done.", Laxus adds. "Oh wait! I amost forgot!", she says walking over to them with tickets in her hands. "Feel free to enjoy yourselves while you're here, just get the job done!", she says with a huge smile. They both nod, and thank her. Gajeel and Laxus begin walking around the fair, not sure what to do.

Gajeel saw a ring goss game and he wanted go try it. He got really excited and Laxus thought it was cute. "Can we pleasse?", Gajeel asked. Laxus laughed, "Go for it". The man at the booth explained the rules, and Gajeel was ready. He noticed the rings were metal, he defined right away they were aluminum. Gajeel knew the exact weight of the metal, and calculated the distance he had to throw them. He threw all three rings in a couple seconds, getting each ring on one of the bottles. The man's jaw dropped to the ground, and Gajeel had a wicked grin. "I guess I win!", Gajeel says as he points to the biggest stuffed dragon there. He chose the black and grey one, because it reminded him of Metalicana.

Gajeel still misses the dragon who raised him, and taught him all his magic. When he suddenly dissapeared, Gajeel was crushed. He had nothing to do, until Master José found him. He hated being in Phantom, because Master José abused him a lot. He always got Gajeel to do terrible things, and he would punish him whenever he would fail a mission. Gajeel hated him.

Laxus smiled because he saw that Gajeel was really happy, and that made Laxus feel great. They continued to walk around, getting food and talking about random stuff. They were having a great time. Gajeel was in the middle of talking about what he would spend the money from the reward on, when they heard a scream near the Ferris Wheel. They both ran over and saw that someone was trying to bring it down. Laxus flashed over and brought the guy down to the ground, but he noticed the Ferris Wheel was starting to fall. "**GAJEEL!**", Laxus yelled at him. Gajeel immediatly stretched out his arms and made them long, metal poles. He supported the side where it was falling, and he made the metals stronger. The Ferris Wheel stopped, but Gajeel couldn't hold it for a long time. Once Laxus caught the few people responsible for it, he ran over to get everyone down from The Ferris Wheel. The operating buttons weren't working, so Laxus used his lightning to give the Ferris Wheel power. He shouted for the people to jump out once they get close to the bottom. Laxus continued to move the Ferris Wheel, and he got everyone off safely. He went to go help Gajeel, and together, they got it to stand on its own. Gajeel's arms were exhausted, but he was glad him and Laxus saved all those people. The owner rushed over to see what happened, and was glad no one was hurt. "I can't thank you guys enough!". They smiled, and walked back to her office with her. "Here's your reward", she said as she handed Laxus a bag. "Thank you", they both said in unison.

They left her office and headed for the nearest hotel. Laxus knew the owner of one of the hotels in this town, so they headed there. Laxus wanted to treat Gajeel, so he was going to buy the penthouse. The hotel was called "The Blue Bay's Hotel". They got inside, and they were greeted with a warm smile from the man at the desk. "Laxus! You're finally here!", He says as he gets up from his desk to hug Laxus. "Good to see you too Shane!". Gajeel just stood there waiting for Laxus to introduce him. "Oh Shane, this is Gajeel" Laxus says. Gajeel smiles and says hello, Shane does the same. "Im guessing you're not just here to say hi?", Shane says with an arched eyebrow. "Me and Gajeel just finished a mission close by here, so we're going to stay here before going back to Magnolia". "Oh yeah, you and your crazy guild", Shane said laughing. "You should really visit sometime, your magic could help a lot." Gajeel wondered what kind of magic he used. "I'll think about it. How about you get your room first?". "Sounds good" Laxus said with a grin. "The Penthouse is available surprisingly", Shane said as he checked the keys that were still in their places. "We'll take it!" Laxus said. 'Is he crazy!? They're ridiculously expensive!', Gajeel thought to himself. "That'll be 10,000,000 jewels my friend". Gajeels jaw dropped when he heard the number. "Appreciate the discount", Laxus said with a smile. "No problem! Gajeel can you take your stuff to the room I need to talk to Laxus alone for a bit." , Gajeel nods and takes his and Laxus' stuff to the penthouse.

Once Gajeel was in the elevator, Shane clears his throat. Laxus arched an eyebrow, puzzled about why he wanted to talk to him. "Gajeel's Aura is really strong. He loves you a lot Laxus, and I can tell from yours you feel the same way." Laxus should've known. With his sensory magic he can see anything you're feeling. He was overwhelmed by all the people at Fairy Tail. He had a really hard time controlling his magic,. "Look out for him, I can tell he's been through a lot in his life, and I don't think he can take any more disappointment." Laxus knew that, and he also knew he would always be at Gajeel's side. He loved him. "Your magic never seizes to amaze me...", Laxus says with a small grin. "I'll always stay with Gajeel, I love him after all". Shane was glad to see his old friend happy. He sure has changed a lot. "I don't think you should keep him waiting, I'll see you later Laxus", He said with a big smile. "Later!", Laxus said as he walked over to the elevator.

Once he got to the top floor, the door was open and he saw Gajeel looking around the Penthouse in awe. Laxus laughed as he watched the surprised Iron Dragon slayer. "This place is amazing!", Gajeel shouted. Laxus smiled, glad that he liked it. "How could you afford this?", he asked. "As I said before, being an S-Class Mage has its perks". Gajeel noticed the penthouse had a bar, he got excited and ran over to it. He was shocked to see how much alchohol it had. Gajeel opened a bottle of wine and drank from it straight out of the bottle. Seeing Gajeel enjoying himself made Laxus feel amazing. He joined Gajeel at the bar, and he poured Laxus some Rum mixed with Cola. Laxus wasn't much of a drinker, but he could tell that Gajeel was. Laxus slammed the glass as he drank the entire thing. Gajeel grinned, and poured himself and Laxus some more. Gajeel went to sit beside Laxus, as he slammed down his glass again.

* * *

"Gajeel I think im *hic* done...", Laxus said hammered. He tried to get up but ended up just falling onto Gajeel's arms. "You're so gone Laxus", Gajeel said laughing hysterically.

He picked up the drunk lightning mage and began looking for the bedroom. Laxus blushed while Gajeel carried him, he stared into his dark red eyes. "Your piercings make you look so sexy... Gajeel...". He smiled at this comment. That was the first time anyone has ever liked them. Gajeel was proud of his piercings. They made him feel closer to Metalicana. He missed his foster father so much, and he would give anything to see him again. "Third door to the... right..", Laxus mumbled as he made his way i to another hallway. "Geez, this place is massive".

Gajeel opened the door and put Laxus down on the bed. He began undressing Laxus, knowing he wouldn't want to sleep in his clothes. Laxus smiled when Gajeel took off all his clothes. Laxus pulled Gajeel into him with his legs and flipped over, so he was looking down on Gajeel. Gajeel was surprised that Laxus had the energy to do that, but he wasn't going to protest. Gajeel put his arms around Laxus, and they started kissing.

While their tongues were clashing together, Laxus took off Gajeel's clothes, and began to move his hands up and down Gajeel's smooth body. Gajeel moaned once Laxus started stroking his piercing covered cock. He sent little jolts of electricity into each piercing, making Gajeel feel amazing. After Laxus was done playing with Gajeel's member, he began licking it, and later sucking it.

Gajeel played with Laxus' hair, while his mouth was busy bobbing up and down. 'He tastes amazing so good...', Laxus said to himself. "Ahh... Laxus.. you're amazing.", Gajeel said with a smile of pleasure. Laxus took his mouth off his cock to respond, "Yeah, I'm getting pretty good at this sucking thing." This made Gajeel chuckle, "Well yeah, but I wasnt just talking about that though".

Laxus sat up on the bed, and leaned in closer to Gajeel. "Gajeel, I want you to fuck me." Gajeel was surprised, he never thought Laxus would want to bottom. Gajeel didn't hesitate. He flipped him over and got on top of Laxus, and started licking his body all over. After he had enough, Gajeel licked his index finger, and began preparing Laxus' entrance.

He stuck his finger in, and Laxus moaned loudly. Gajeel smiled to see that he was enjoying himself. Once he thought Laxus was ready for more, he stuck another finger in, and moved them in and out faster and faster. Laxus thought it felt a bit weird, but great at the same time. Gajeel thought Laxus was ready, so he put his erection at his entrance. He hesitated a bit before thrusting in.

Laxus let out a hiss, so Gajeel went slow. Once he noticed Laxus was adapting to the feeling, he started quickening his pace. "You're so tight!", Gajeel said smiling. It was a bit painful for Laxus at first, but now he could only feel pleasure coming from Gajeel's warm member. He could feel Gajeel's cold, circular piercings inside of him, and he loved it. Gajeel was thrusting really fast now, and he knew he was about to finish.

Gajeel went even faster, which made Laxus know he was about to be filled with Gajeel's seed.

He prepared himself for it, and he when Gajeel came he let out a big orgasm. Gajeel pulled out once he caught his breath.

Laxus noticed that in the middle of what happened, he finished himself off too, and his entire stomach was covered in it. Gajeel got a towel from the bathroom and cleaned him off. Laxus got under the covers, and shortly after he was joined be Gajeel. They had their arms around each other, and they just stared at each other.

"I love you Gajeel", Laxus said with a warm smile. Gajeel smiled back, "I love you too Laxus. They kissed goodnight, and Gajeel rested his head on Laxus' shoulders.

Gajeel fell asleep almost instantly, and Laxus smiled as he played with lovers hair. After a few minutes, he felt like he was going to pass out, so he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Gajeel woke up face to face with the sleeping lightning dragon slayer. He kissed Laxus on the forehead, and got up to have a shower. Gajeel loved taking showers. If he was stressed or angry, he would always take one. The hot water running down his body helped him relax and calm down.

After he was done, he dried himself off and went to get something to eat for breakfast. There was nothing in the fridge, so Gajeel decided to go to the restaurant he saw downstairs when they entered the hotel. Gajeel was an awful cook, he always got Lily to cook for him. He almost burnt down the house when he tried to make muffins.

He wrote a note for Laxus and placed it on the kitchen table so he would know where he was. Gajeel got dressed and left the door for the elevator. The long elevator trip made him realize how far up they were. Gajeel wasn't a big fan of heights. He always felt sick whenever he was really high up. Kind of like the same effects as transportation. The elevator doors opened as he got to the bottom floor. He saw the restaurant and started walking walking over to it.

* * *

Laxus woke up with a sharp pain in his head. He had a pretty bad hangover from last night. Laxus noticed Gajeel wasn't with him, so he got semi-dressed and went to look for him. He didn't him anywhere in the penthouse, but he noticed there was a note on the table. Laxus picked it up to read it.

**_ 'There was no food in the Kitchen, so I decided to go to the restaurant in the lobby. See you soon! - Gajeel'_**

Laxus put the note back down on the table, and went to go have a shower before he saw Gajeel.

* * *

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. There was lots of commotion and talking. Mira stood behind the bar cleaning the dishes, while Luca sat at one of the stools talking to her. Lily was at a table with Levy, near the front doors. "Gajeel is taking an awful long time on this mission... I hope he's alright", Levy said with a worried face. "I'm sure he's fine. He has Laxus with him after all", Lily responded with a reassuring grin. Levy sighed, very worried about her friend. A few moments later, a huge explosion went off in the guild. A few people screamed, including Levy. Her scream was cut short as she was pulled out of the guild doors. A group of mages yelled as they stormed into the guild. No one but Lily saw Levy get captured, because the whole guild was filled with a thick, black smoke. "Levy!", Lily shouted as he transformed into his human form. He chased the man until he was surrounded by a group of men. Lily noticed they had tattoo's of Ravens on parts of their bodies. One of them used a gravity manipulation spell where he was standing. He immediately fell onto the ground. Lily cursed as he tried to move. His body felt too heavy. Another mage shot chains out of his hands and tied Lily up. "Lev..y...", he muttered before he was knocked out.

Many battles were still going on inside the guild, but no one realized two of their members had been captured. Erza was fighting off a few of them, while she yelled to one of her fellow members. "Warren! Contact the Master, Laxus and Gajeel quickly!". Erza ended her battle shortly when she switched to her Purgatory Armor. "On it Erza!", Warren replied, putting his two fingers onto his head. He focused as hard as he could, but he could only create a line to Makarov. The Master was at a guild meeting, which is when all the guild masters meet to discuss concerns they have. The guild meeting wasn't too far from Fairy Tail, so he was able to reach him. "Master!", Warren said through his telepathy magic. Makarov flinched as his loud voice sounded in his head. "What is it Warren?", he asked. "We're being attacked!", Warren shouted. Makarov immediately got up from his chair, and made his way back to Fairy Tail. "Makarov, where are you going?", Master Bob said with a smile. "My guild's under attack, sorry to leave so soon". He began sprinting over to his beloved guild.

All the battles were over as Natsu used his Roar of the Fire Dragon. Wendy was scrambling around the place making sure everyone was okay, and healing everyone who wasn't. "Who were those people?", the half-naked Ice Make mage asked. "Did anyone else see the marks see the marks they had on them? I saw one that looked like a bird on one of them", Lucy said worried. "But why would they attack us?", Wendy asked while healing Bickslow."They probably knew Master was gone, so they thought it was a perfect opportunity to attack", explained Erza. "Has anyone seen Lily?", the female exceed asked. "I saw him with Levy earlier...", Elfman replied. "Where's Levy?", he added. They began looking around the guild for the two, but found no trace of them at all. "You don't think...", Gray said quietly. Natsu punched the wall with so much force it made Lucy and a few others jump. "**DAMNIT**!", he roared. If there was one thing Natsu did best, it was protecting his friends. "Where the fuck are Laxus and Gajeel", he added angrily. "They're on a mission, but they should have been back hours ago...", Mira said with a frown.

They all stood in silence, wishing Lily and Levy were alright. Makarov came rushing into the guild, and knew that he was too late. "Is everyone okay?", he asked. Lucy began to sob, while Erza explained the situation. He asked if they knew what guild attacked them, or what emblem they had on them. She explained what it looked like, and she could tell he knew who it was by the look in his eyes. But once she told him Lily and Levy were kidnapped, his eyes widened with rage. A very scary aura emitted from around the Master. "No one messes with my guild. He said this in a tone of voice none of them have ever heard before.

Laxus was in the middle of his shower, and his head started feeling weird. It felt as if someone was calling his name. Laxus gave up trying to figure out what it was and finished up his shower. He dried off, and went to go pack his and Gajeel's bags. Gajeel was still downstairs eating, but Laxus thought that they could leave from the restaurant. Once he finished packing, he headed for the elevator. It was a quick elevator ride, considering how far up their room was. Laxus walked out and right away saw the restaurant Gajeel was talking about.

He walked in and started looking around for him. He saw Gajeel in the back of the restaurant, so he went to sit with him. Gajeel smiled with a mouthful of food while he tried saying 'Good morning'. Laxus laughed, "Good morning to you too". Gajeel cleared his throat and asked, "Why do you have our bags?". "I thought we should leave from here, since we're on the bottom floor anyway". Gajeel nodded, and finished up his eggs and bacon. Laxus glanced over at the desk, only to see a face he didn't know. He wanted to see Shane before he left. The train station wasn't too far from the Hotel, but it was a pretty tiring walk. They boarded the train, and walked to the very back of it. They found an empty compartment, so they decided to stay there. Laxus sat at the window, while Gajeel rested his head on his lap and laid down. He felt a but sick, and resting his head on Laxus' made him feel a lot better. Laxus began stroking his hair, still amazed how soft it was. Gajeel fell asleep a couple minutes later, with a big smile on his face.

* * *

To Laxus' surprise, he actually fell asleep on the train. He jumped with the train came to a sudden stop. Gajeel lifted his head off Laxus and yawned loudly. They got their bags and began walking back to the guild.

When Laxus and Gajeel got to the guild doors, and they were shocked at what they saw.

The guild was a mess. Tables were beyond smashed, the bar was trashed, and all the curtains were torn down. "What the hell happened here?", Gajeel shouted loudly. No one noticed they were back, until he spoke up. They all looked at him, with no emotion at all. They didn't know how to tell him. Natsu jumped at him and pinned him to a wall before he could react. "What took you so goddamn long Gajeel...", Natsu said with an angry look in his eyes. "Calm down Salamander... We wer-", "Calm down? You're telling **ME** to calm down?". Gajeel looked at him confused, 'Why is he so mad at me', Gajeel wondered. "While you were on a date with your stupid boyfriend, we were busy here being attacked". Gajeel and Laxus looked at Natsu in shock. 'We were... Attacked?', they both thought. "If you guys were here...", Natsu said in a cold tone. "They would still be here".

"Who would still be here?", Laxus asked. "They took Lily and Levy Gajeel...", Erza said while looking at the ground. Gajeel stood there in silence for a bit, and then spoke up. "Where are they". Erza frowned, "We don't kno-", "WHERE ARE THEY!". The entire guild shook when he screamed. Gajeel looked at Erza with eyes filled with pure rage. No one had ever seen Gajeel act like this. He was always angry, but right now he looked as if he could tear apart an entire country. All the metal in the guild started shaking, and Gajeel couldn't control his magic. Scales started forming all over his skin, and he started to get fangs. "I'll kill those sons of bitches...", Gajeel said with nothing but anger in his voice. Laxus walked toward Gajeel, as he said, "Gajeel, I think you need to calm down a bit". "Shut up Laxus. **JUST SHUT UP**!". Laxus stood there with widened eyes. "I know you're angry I understa-". "If you never asked me to go on a mission with you. This would have never happened. Leave me alone." Laxus didn't know what to say, he was torn apart by Gajeel's words. Gajeel ran out of the guild, and back to his house. Laxus tried going after him, but Erza stopped him.

"He needs some time alone, Laxus". Erza said with a straight face. Laxus didn't want to leave him alone, but he knew it was best for him right now. He hesitated, but then nodded and sat down.

Gajeel opened the door and slammed it shut. He wanted to kill whoever took Lily and Levy away from him. If he knew where they were, he would charge in and take them back. Gajeel walked into his bedroom, and lied down on his bed. Gajeel cried for the first time in years, since Gajeel left Phantom. He knew it wasn't manly to cry, but he was in too much pain. He felt bad for blaming Laxus. Gajeel knew it wasn't his fault. Gajeel punched the bed with rage, and cursed. He sobbed for nother couple hours, and passed out.

* * *

Laxus felt like complete shit. He knew that it was all his fault. If him and Gajeel would have been there to defend the guild, Lily and Levy would still be there.

He wanted to go to Gajeel's house right now and make things better, but he knew that wasn't what Gajeel wanted. Laxus was sitting in the corner of the guild, wondering what he could do to help. Everyone turned their heads as Makarov spoke up. "I know who did this".

Laxus stood up immediately and rushed over to him. Whispers were heard by everyone around the guild. "Laxus, can I speak privately with you?". Makarov walked up to his office, followed by Laxus. Laxus was expecting a lecture on him staying at the guild, and being more responsible. To his surprise, this isn't what Makarov wanted to talk about. "I'm sure you want to know who did this to us". Laxus nodded, and Makarov continued talking. "It's your father Laxus".


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapter! I'm having trouble thinking of things to add to the story, since It's my first time I've made one of these. I hope you guys are enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to ^.^ Please Rate/Review, I want to know what I'm doing wrong, and improve :)**

* * *

His eyes widened and he looked at the master with confusion. "I never told you this, but your father was kicked of Fairy Tail when he was younger". Laxus just sat there, without words.

Makarov began to use a type of magic that Laxus had never seen before, and him and Makerov appeared in the entrance to the guild. Laxus was confused, but shortly realised that it was just an allusion of the past. Makarov sat on one of the bar stools, and he looked a lot younger. He looked really angry, and Laxus could guess why. Laxus had never actually seen his father, or his mother. All he remembers is being raised by Makarov.

Laxus looked at the guild doors as a young man walked in, with his arms around two half naked girls. "Ivan!", Makarov shouted at the ignorant man. He could tell Ivan had been drinking, and this made furious. Ivan rolle his eyes as he responded, "What do you want now ...". "Meet me im my office, NOW!". The Master yelled loudly, making a few people im the guild jump. He sighed as he followed his father up to his office, leaving the two girls behind giggling.

Makarov sat at his desk, while Ivan was leaning against the wall. "If you ever want to be the Master of this guild, you need to start treating everyone, including me, with respect." Ivan stood there scowling at everything he said. "Mystogan told me that you told a few members to quit the guild, because you thought they were too weak to be here". Ivan looked away from Makarov when he mentioned it. "**LOOK AT ME IVAN**", he bellowed. Makarov was beyond angry with his son. "If you don't improve your attitude, there will be serious consequences". Ivan laughed at this comment, finally decided to speak up. "We both know you wouldn't do anything old man. The guild would be nothing without me. They're all a bunch of weak an lazy losers". Makarov had been considering it, but he when Ivan said that, the room began to shake violently.

"Take that back, **NOW!**", he yelled. Ivan only grinned at this. "I think we both know it's true". Makarov raised his arm, and muttered a few words. Ivan felt a shooting pain on his left shoulder, and watched as the Fairy Tail emblem vanished. In a matter of seconds, Ivan pinned his father to the wall and demanded an explaination. "What did you do!", Ivan said aggressivly. "You are no longer a member of this guild Ivan. You have no respect for anyone here, and you treat everyone terrible. It's for your own good, and ours". Ivan let go of Makarov, and slowly backed away. "You won't get away with this... I'll make you all pay for this!", He yelled as he dissapeared in a purple flash, never to be seen again by Fairy Tail.

The illusion started to dissolve, and a few seconds later they were back in Makarov's office. Laxus didn't have many memories of his father, but he remembered one. His father wanted Laxus to be the most powerful mage in Fiore, so he inserted a Lightnung Lacrima into Laxus. He remembered the extremely painfule experience, and he still didn't want to think abiut it to this day.

It all finally made sense now for Laxus. His father got kicked out of Fairy Tail, so he wanted revenge. "How do you know for sure it was him?", Laxus asked. "A few years ago, I sent Gildarts on a mission, to find out everything about Ivan". Makarov heard rumors that he was in a certain town, and he thought it would be best if he knew what Ivan was doing. "Gildarts found out that he created his own Dark Guild, Raven Tail".

Laxus remembered that Erza mentioned before that the people who attacked had a crest in resemblance to a bird on them. "Do you know where the guild is?", Laxus asked with curiosity. If they knew where Raven Tail was, they could bring Lily and Levy back, and Gajeel wouldn't be upset anymore. He wanted to do whatever he could to help Gajeel.

The Master looked him in the eyes, "Yes, I do".This made Laxus really angry. "Well? Why are we sitting here doing nothing!", Laxus shouted. "We need some time to plan first, we don't know how strong they ar-", "Where are they damnit...", Laxus interrupted angrily. Makarov sighed. "Laxus, you can't do this on your own, and you know that". Laxus stood up, and replied. "Every minute we waste staying here is another minute Lily and Levy are tied up in another guild!". "Do you have any idea how powerful your father is?", he asked. "Who cares! We need to act now!".

Makarov looked at his impatient grandson, and said. "I know you're angry right now, but what's the point of charging into a guild without knowing what we're up against". Laxus didnt know what to say to this. "Remember what happened before with Phantom?". Laxus remembered that well, back when Gajeel was Fairy Tail's worst enemy. They charged into their guild, angry that they attacked their own. Makarov got instantly defeated, and they were forced to retreat by Erza's call.

He started to understand, but he was still frustrated. He still had so many questions about his father, and Raven Tail. But Laxus wanted everyone else to know first, so he opened the door to leave. Just as he opened it, Laxus added.. "Let me know if you find anything about them. I won't hesitate to kick my fathers ass if it means protecting this guild". Makarov nodded, and Laxus went downstairs to explain everything to the curious guild members.

* * *

Levy woke up on a cold floor, with shackles on her wrists. Levy couldn't use any of her magic, because she needed to write the spell out midair. But her shackles were on perfectly, so she couldn't move her fingers at all. She then remembered seeing Lily get captured too, and she started worrying for the exceed. She tried looking around for a way to escape, but all Levy could see was darkness. She was really scared, and wanted to go back to Fairy Tail. Levy started crying, but her tears were cut short when she heard footsteps outside the door. She ran to the back of the room, as a tall, muscular man walked in. "Hey there princess", he said with an evil grin. "The Master wants to see you, so come with me". Levy didn't want to, so she replied. "No". All the man did was laugh when he heard her say that. "I don't think you understand sweetie, it wasn't a question. You're coming with me". He the last part angrily, and he started walking over to the helpless script mage. He picked her up, and she was squirming like crazy. "Hold still damnit...", he muttered as he started walking to the Guild Master. "You're not going to get away with this", Levy said weakly. The man smiled, and replied. "We already have".

After a few minutes, the man knocked on a huge set of doors, and they opened on their own. On a big purple throne in the middle of the room, sat a tall man with black hair. Levy guessed that he was the Master. The man carrying Levy dropped her on the floor in front of him, and the black haired man stood up from his throne to walk over to her. He raised his hand, and Levy was floating, gasping for air while he chocked her. Ivan threw her against a wall, and she hit it with a loud thud. Ivan started laughing as she bean to tear up. "I'll show all you Fairy Tail weaklings real power", he said as he threw Levy again. "Please... st..stop this", she begged. This only made him laugh harder. "I would kill you right now, but that would ruin the fun... How about we bring in the other fairy". With a snap of his fingers, Ivan's guild members brought Lily in. He was in his exceed form, but he looked really beaten up. Lily couldn't even walk, he was being dragged around on a chain.

He opened one of his eyes, and saw his friend on the floor, in a lot of pain. "Le..vy..", he mumbled. Levy turned when she heard his voice, and made a weak smile. She was glad he was still alive, and she would do anything to keep it that way.

Ivan was getting bored, so he decided to have some fun. He lifted both of them into the air. "Which Fairy should be the first to die?", he shouted. The whole guild cheered as he said it. Lily and Levy looked at each other with fear. Numerous fingers pointed towards Lily. It was obvious who they wanted to kill. "The cat?", he asked. Everyone shouted with agreement. Ivan roared with laughter. Lily looked terrified, and he couldn't move his body. "Kari! Do it!", Ivan shouted as a brunette mage with a bright red dress walked in front of Lily.

Kari specialized in Blood magic. She could expand someone's blood cells, causing someone to explode. Her favorite way of execution is her Blood Boil attack. She can boil a persons blood, and burn them from the inside out. Just as she was about to boil Lily's blood, Levy screamed. "**NO!**". Everyone turned to look at Levy, and laughed.

"Take me instead... Please", she begged. "Oh? You want to die instead of a cat? You fairies are crazy after all!", yelled Ivan. "L...Levy, don't", Lily stuttered. Levy looked at him with a reassuring smile. "Gajeel needs you Lily... Tell everyone that I'm sorry, I wasn't strong enough to protect rhe guild". Lily began tearing up, wishing she wouldn't sacrifice herself for him. "She's a brave one aint she?", Kari muttered. She said a few words, then raised her hand. Kari began boiling her blood, and shortly after, Levy began screaming with excruciating pain.

Lily was in tears, he couldn't bare to watch one of his best friends die in front of him. He felt so useless. She continued screaming for a few minutes, then she went completely silent.

The silence was broken with cheering and shouting. Ivan lowered his hand, and Lily and Levy's corpse fell to the ground. Lily lied down on the cold floor, without emotion. He was in too much shock to feel anything. "Hang her at the entrance of the guild!", a random guild member shouted. Ivan made an evil smile, "Great idea!". Two guild members took her body, and headed for entrance. While they did that, he took a look at the cat on the ground, and got someone to lock him back up in his cell. Ivan had something special planned for him later on...


	4. Chapter 4

Makarov stood on top of a table that had not yet been broken, and began explaining what they were going to do. He told them the location of the guild, and it wasn't that far from Fairy Tail. It was in the middle of a forest, about a five hour train ride away. "Our goal is to take back our guild members, and put a stop to Raven Tail". He paused for a bit, and then started talking again. "You will get into pairs, to avoid getting injured, and caught". Everyone agreed with that, so Makarov nodded, and continued to talk. "We'll need some people to stay back, to defend the guild. Those people will be Mira, Cana, Freed, Bickslow, Droy, and Rufus". None of them had a problem against it, knowing defending the guild was a top priority. "The pairs going to the guild will be, Gray and Natsu, Lucy and Erzy, Evergreen and Elfman, Laxus and Gajeel, and Macao and Wendy". "I have to be on a team with him?", Natsu said pointing to Gray. "I'll never be partners with him!", Gray added. Erza stared them down with an extremely scary look, "Is there a problem?". They both puttheir arms around each other smiling, "No not at all!", making Lucy sigh. The Master cleared his throat, and kept talking. "We'll leave tommorow morning, so be at the train station at 10". It was late that night, so they couldn't leave at at the moment. Everyone was determined to bring Lily and Levy back home, and they would do whatever it takes to do so.

Laxus wanted to talk to Gajeel about tommorow, and make him feel better, so he was going to see if he was doing okay.

Gajeel's house was pretty close to the guild. He lived in a small cabin, which surprised Laxus. He thought that Gajeel would love to live in a house made out of metal. Laxus walked up to the door, and hesitated a bit before knocking.

Gajeel was still in his bed when Laxus knocked. He didn't want to see anyone right now, so he stayed in his bed. "I know you're in there Gajeel...", Laxus said with a sigh. "I understand you want to be alone, but I think you need to talk to someone. I'm here for you Gajeel". Gajeel thought about it for a bit, and then decided to get up. He walked to the door, and opened it. Laxus stood there with a big smile, and Gajeel started to tear up again. Laxus hugged him tightly, and that made Gajeel feel a lot better. "Everything's going to be okay Gajeel, we're going to get them back tommorow". Gajeel took Laxus' hand and brought him inside. He got Laxus and himself a drink, and they sat down at his table.

Before Laxus began to explain who attacked the guild, Gajeel apologized for acting like an asshole at the guild, and blaming Laxus for everything that happened. Laxus accepted his apology with a smile. He knew he was really angry, so it didn't bother him. Laxus started to tell Gajeel everything they knew about the guild that attacked them. Gajeel had no idea that Laxus' father was that cruel of a person. He just assumed Laxus' father died at an early age or something. Laxus told him what time they were going to leave tommorow, but Gajeel didn't want to wait until tommorow. He wanted to leave right now.

Laxus could tell that Gajeel was getting impatient. "You need to relax Gajeel", he said in a worried tone. Gajeel looked at the ground, and replied. "I just can't...". "I just feel so lonely not having Lily here".

Laxus felt really bad for Gajeel. He wanted him to be happy, instead of being sad and lonely.

"You aren't alone Gajeel", Laxus said with a smile. Gajeel looked up, and stared into his blue eyes. "I'll always be there for you".

He was right. He wasn't alone. Gajeel always felt happy being around Laxus. He made him feel welcome at Fairy Tail, and he always had a great time being with him.

Laxus meant the world to him.

Gajeel continued looking into Laxus' beautiful eyes, and Laxus could only see one thing in Gajeel's eyes. Lust.

Laxus leaned in to kiss the Iron Dragon slayer, and he happily accepted. They kept kissing for a few minutes, until Laxus wanted to do something else.

In a couple seconds, Gajeel was being carried in Laxus' muscular arms. Gajeel blushed, as Laxus opened up the bedroom door and threw him and himself onto the bed.

Laxus got on top of Gajeel, and began taking his clothes off. Once Gajeel was butt-naked, Laxus started taking off his own clothes. Laxus kept kissing Gajeel, while he stroked his member. Gajeel put his hands on Laxus' shoulders, moaning with pleasure. Laxus started stroking it faster, and they both knew he was going to finish soon. Gajeel let out an orgasm as he came all over his stomach.

Gajeel got off his back, and went on his hands and knees. Laxus put his cock into Gajeel's mouth, and he started moving his head back and forth. Gajeel loved the taste, and he couldn't get enough of it. He started moving his tongue around his cock, and that made Laxus feel amazing. "Ahh...!", he exclaimed. Laxus felt that he was about to finish, so he put one of his hands on the back of Gajeel's head, and started jerking his head forward. Gajeel loved it when Laxus was in control. Everything about Laxus turned him on. Gajeel started gagging and choking as Laxus' seed filled his mouth.

Laxus pulled out a few moments later, and Gajeel swallowed it all. Laxus turned Gajeel around, and began sticking a finger into him. Gajeel began moaning loudly, and even louder when Laxus shoved another in his entrance. He began to scissor his fingers, stretching his hole. Laxus enjoyed it when Gajeel was loud. He put his cock at Gajeel's entrance, and Gajeel his head around. He grinned at Laxus with his tongue out, and Laxus felt great knowing he was enjoying himself. He thrusted in, hearing a growl of pain from Gajeel. He quickened the pace as Gajeel slowly adapted to the feeling. Gajeel felt as if he were in heaven now. The feeling of Laxus' warm cock deep inside him was too much. "Laxus!", he shouted with pleasure. Laxus started going thrusting even faster hearing this. Gajeel began stroking his own cock, while his other hand was gripping the bedsheet. Laxus was breathing really hard, and his body was exhausted. Laxus was moments away from finishing, so he thrusted one last time deeply into Gajeel. Gajeel yelped loudly, as Laxus' warm cum filled him up. Laxus noticed Gajeel was still trying to finish himself off.

He pulled out of Gajeel, and flipped him over onto his back. Laxus put his warm mouth on Gajeel's member, and deep throated it. Gajeel moaned as Laxus' tongue swirled around his cock. Laxus could tell that Gajeel's member was almost at it's limit. He bobbed his head up and down faster, and took his mouth off. He took all of Gajeel's seed to his face. Laxus smiled at the almost passed out dragon slayer. He got up to get a towel to clean himself and Gajeel off. He found a towel in his bathroom, and began cleaning his face off. Once he was finished, he walked over to the bed to clean off Gajeel, and he was passed out cold. Gajeel looked so innocent when was asleep. Laxus thought it was cute. He began to clean him off, and once he was done he pulled the covers over him. Laxus joined him put his arms around Gajeel. "Everything's going to be okay, I'm sure of it", Laxus whispered into his ear. Laxus kissed him on the head, and muttered. "I love you".

* * *

To Laxus' surprise, Gajeel got up before him. He yawned as he sat up in Gajeel's bed, wondering where he was. Laxus got changed, and got up to look for him. Laxus found Gajeel on his couch in the front room. "Good morning", he said with a straight face. Laxus could tell he was still worried about his friends. He sat beside Gajeel on the couch, and lied down on him. This made Gajeel feel a bit better, and he smiled. They stayed on the couch for about ten minutes, until they both realised it was almost time to leave.

Laxus and Gajeel left the door, and started walking to the train station. They walked in silence, until Gajeel spoke up. "What magic does your father use?". Gajeel noticed Laxus twitch a bit when he said the word 'father'. "That man isn't my father". Laxus said looking at the ground. Gajeel decided to let it go, seeing Laxus was getting angry. They got to the station a bit later than everyone else, but still on time. The only person that wasn't there was Lucy. She came just as the train came into the station.

Everyone got on and began finding places to sit. Laxus and Gajeel sat in the very back with Gray and Natsu. Wendy had casted Troia on Natsu, so he wouldn't feel sick during the ride. Gajeel rested his head on Laxus shoulder, as he put his arm around him. Laxus noticed Natsu's cheeks turning red, and he looked uncomfortable. "What's wrong with you today salamander?", Laxus asked with an eyebrow raised. "N..nothing!", he said crossing arms and looking away, making him chuckle. Laxus decided to try to fall asleep. He put his headphones in, and blasted some heavy metal.

Music relaxed Laxus. It was his number one favourite thing, besides Gajeel of course. He loved all kinds of music too, but metal was his favourite genre.

Laxus ended up passing out a half hour later, but Gajeel couldn't sleep. He was so close to saving his teo bestfriends, which made him not want to fall asleep. Gajeel still felt really guilty about everything that happened. He blamed himself for not being able to protect his friends, and he wanted to be stronger.

Gajeel pretended to be asleep, because Natsu and Gray were arguing loudly. Somehow, Gajeel ended up falling asleep a couple hours later.

* * *

Gajeel woke to a screaming Natsu jumping in front of him. "We're here!'", he yelled loudly. "Shut up Natsu!", Gray also yelled loudly. Gajeel turned toward Laxus, and they stared into each other's eyes for a minute.

Laxus loved Gajeel's eyes. They were so red and unique, it turned him on.

They were interrupted by Natsu shouting at them. "Get a room Lovebirds!", he said in a teasing voice. Erza got up from her seat and clobbered the fire mage to the ground. Erza glanced at Laxus and Gajeel, and smiled. They both laughed as Natsu was struggling to get Erza's foot off his stomach.

Everyone got off the train, and Makarov began leading the way to the dark guild. Gajeel was getting really angry and impatiet, so Laxus took his hand, and helped him calm down.

Makarov led them towards the guild for a good hour, until he came to a stop. Raven Tail was just barely in sight. "Natsu, Is there anyone following us, or hiding near us?", he asked. Natsu inhaled deeply, and responded by shaking his head. Makarov nodded, and cleared his throat. "We're going to get into the pairs I discussed earlier now". Everyone got into the pairs, and Makarov continued explaining. "There are multiple entrances to the guild. There's the main entrance, two side doors, a back door, and windows on the second floor". He began explaining who would go to each entrance, and everyone was fine with it. Makarov was going to go

with Lucy and Erza to the main entrance, so Raven Tail would go there.

"I know this has been hard on everyone, including myself. But this will finally be over today", the master said with a smile. "Now! Let's kick some Raven Tail ass!", he yelled as he raised his fist into the air. Everyone shouted as they split apart towards the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you're enjoying the story! I love doing this in my free time, and I would like to continue doing it. A follow would be much appreciated :) Reviewing would also help me sooo much! Now back to the story ^.^ !**

* * *

Makarov, Erza and Lucy all stood behind a tree, waiting for the perfect opportunity to enter the dark guild, Raven Tail. They would do anything to bring their guild members back home, and put a stop to their evil. For now, they needed to think of a way to know how many people that were at the entrance. Lucy had an idea, so she took out her ring of keys.

She summoned Virgo, who immediatly asked for punishment the second she was summoned. Lucy rolled her eyes and asked her to go under the guild, and sense how many people are there. Virgo nodded, and dissapeared into the ground.

She returned a few seconds later with news. "There are twelve mages at the front entrance Princess". Lucy nodded and thanked knew that twelve wasn't a threatening number. One by one, they ran up to the wall of the guild, making sure they weren't seen at all.

Makarov knew everyone else was probably inside, so it should be fine for them to enter. He increased the size of his fist, and knocked down the front doors of the guild.

All three of them ran into the building, and they stood there in horror.

Hanging from the ceiling with a rope, was the lifeless Levy McGarden.

"NO!", Lucy screamed in tears as she fell onto the ground. Erza requipped to her Purgatory Armour, her eyes filled with pure rage. Makarov shouted in the loudest, and angriest tone, "**IVAN!**".

The Raven Tail members stayed in their same spots, laughing at them mourning their friend.

In a flash, Erza slashed each and every member in the room with one slice. "How could you... **HOW COULD YOU DO THIS LEVY**!", she shrieked. Erza continued slicing them over and over with tears in her didn't stop until Makarov forced her to. As much as Makarov wanted revenge, he wouldn't let Erza torture them.

Lucy was still on the ground bawling her eyes out. She couldn't accept the fact that her best friend had been murdered. Loke forced his gate open, and got on his knees to comfort Lucy.

With a quick movment of his hand, he shot a bright light at the rope. Levy began falling, and Loke caught her.

He laid her on the ground beside Lucy, and she began hugging her. She startee crying even harder, hoping there was still some life left in her. "You will pay for this Ivan...", Makarov gritted through his teeth.

* * *

Laxus and Gajeel we're supposed to get to the third floor of the guild to look for Lily and Levy. "How are we gonna get up there?", Laxus asked. As he said that, Gajeel picked him up and extended his legs, making them iron poles.

Laxus broke the window with his fist, and they both jumped into the guild. They immediately noticed a couple guys were standing near the door of the room.

Laxus inhaled deeply, and took them both out with his Roar of the Lightning Dragon. Laxus and Gajeel ran for the door, and continued taking people out as they sprinted down the long hallway.

None of the guild memers even put up a fight, which concerned them.

Gajeel kept trying to see if he could smell Lily and Levy, but he wasn't getting a scent. They continued running, until both of them fell to the ground.

Laxus and Gajeel looked up, and saw a girl with huge flaming hair. Her head was tilted a bit to the left, and she had a huge creepy smile on her face.

She began lashing her hair at Laxus and Gajeel, and they could hardly dodge it. "Stop moving! Flare just wants to have fun with the intruders", she said with a frown.

"Gajeel, let me handle her. Find them", Laxus said with a serious face. Gajeel nodded, as he jumped over Flare. She tried to stop him, but Laxus stopped her attack on Gajeel.

Once he was gone, Flare's evil smile, turned into an angry one.

"If you don't run too I'll kill you!", Flare said angrily.

Laxus grinned. "You can beg better than that". In a flash of light , Laxus appeared hehind her, "Claws ofthe Lightning Dragon!", Laxus shouted as he tried to slash her back.

Flare's hair protected her againat the attack, and picked up Laxus. She began heating up her hair, and startee burning Laxus. He ran electricity through his body, and

it traveled through Flare's hair to her body.

She let go of Laxus as he shocked her, and she was filled with anger.

Flare shouted as she let all of her hair out to attack Laxus. He dodged every attack, until he felt something tug at his feet.

Flare got some of her hair to go underground, and sneak up behind Laxus.

He was flipped over, and she had him hanging in the air. Laxus felt his foot burning, and he screamed loudly.

Laxus focused all his lightning in his body, and ran all of it through her hair. She shrieked in pain, angry again that he pulled the same trick on her. Flare let go of Laxus, and he dropped to the ground landing on his feet.

Laxus began charging his lightning in his lungs, while continuing to dodge Flare's firey hair. Once the perfect opportunity came, he let it all out. "Roar of the Lightning Dragon!", he bellowed as massive amounts of lightning came out of his mouth.

It took a few seconds for all the light to go away, and once he could see normally, Laxus saw that Flare was unconcious on the ground.

Laxus' feet were still aching from Flare's hair burning them. He couldn't run, so he decided to keep walking down the hallway, hoping to find Gajeel.

Gajeel was searching every room for Lily and Levy, but he couldn't find any trace of them. He continued running, until he saw two guild members standing outside a door. "They must be guarding something...", Gajeel whispererd. He began sprinting to the door, and the two people guarding it started using spells at him. Gajeel used his Roar of the Iron Dragon to knock them both away from the door.

Gajeel opened it, and saw isles of cell doors. He picked up a smell, that reminded him of Lily, so Gajeel followed his dragon like nose.

Lily's scent kept getting stronger, as Gajeel kept running past the jail cells. He ended up stopping at a larger cell, because he knew Lily was in there.

He knocked the metal door down of the cell, and saw Lily in the back of the room.

Gajeel was so relieved to find out his bestfriend was okay.

Gajeel ran over to him. Lily looked awful. He had gashes all over his body, and his eyes were dark purple. Gajeel picked him up, and held him close.

Lily shifted his head a bit, and opened his better eye. "Ga..Gajeel..." he said with a small smile. Gajeel smiled back, glad that he found him. "Where's Levy?", Gajeel asked.

Just as Gajeel said the name 'Levy', Lily started to tear up.

"They... They killed her Gajeel", Lily said, hardly able to get the words out of his swollen didn't want to beieve it. He couldn't believe it. Gajeel just sat there emotionless, with the sobbing exceed in his arms.

He didn't move until he heard a sound behind him.

Gajeel turned his head, and was met face to face with a talk, dark haired man.

The man had an evil smile, and he stared Gajeel down with his big eyes. "Oh the girl?", he laughed. "She was a fun one to kill", he added.

Gajeel figured out who this man was, and he filled up with anger. The room began to shake, as Gajeel placed Lily down at the side of the room, making sure he wouldn't get hurt in the crossfire.

Gajeel stood up, and looked at Ivan with his dark red angry eyes. He began sprouting iron scales, and his teeth turned into fangs. "Are you the son of the bitch who hurt my friends", Gajeel shouted at him. "Why yes I am", Ivan said with a playful smile.

The second Ivan said that, Gajeel charged at him with his iron fists. Gajeel was beyond mad, he was uncontrollably furious.

Ivan couldn't help but laugh at Gajeel, who couldn't land a single hit on him.

With a raise of his hand, Ivan threw a large purple sphere at Gajeel, throwing him against the wall.

"You should've seen the look on her face as she screamed in pain", Ivan said with a chuckle. "What was her name again...", he asked scratching his chin. "Levy?", he asked again.

"Don't speak her name... DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK HER NAME", Gajeel yelled, getting up off the ground.

All the metal in the room began to shake as Gajeel stood up. A chunk of the wall ripped off, and was sucked into Gajeel's mouth. He ate it whole, and this made Ivan curious."Dragon Slayer magic eh?", Ivan said, thinking about Laxus. "I hope my son isn't as weak as you are, or else I would have to teach him a lesson or two...", Ivan said.

Gajeel looked up at Ivan, and stared him down. "If you put one finger on Laxus, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU", Gajeel roared with rage.

Gajeel couldn't afford losing Laxus too. He couldn't take any more losses, he was at his breaking point. Gajeel was actually happy before all this happened. All his happiness turned into sadness though, and it was all Raven Tail's fault.

Ivan started laughing hysterically, "You fairies are too funn-", Ivan said interrupted by an iron pole to his face.

Gajeel didn't stop attacking him, and he knocked Ivan against the wall with his Roar of the Iron Dragon.

Ivan cursed, and started getting angry with the dragon slayer.

The room began filling up with dark, purple mist.

Gajeel couldn't see anything, so he extended his arm, and spun around. With no success of hitting Ivan, he cursed. 'Where is that bastard hiding...', Gajeel asked himself.

He didn't hear a single sound, until was hit by a strange spell. Gajeel began feeling weak, and struggled to stand up straight.

Gajeel heard something fly at him, and he barely dodged it. Just after he evaded the attack, Ivan appeared behind him and smashed his fist against Gajeel's iron scaled back. Ivan cursed as his hand throbbed in intense pain.

Gajeel felt Ivan hit him, but it didn't hurt him at all.

He turned around, and tried attacking Ivan with his Slash of the Iron Dragon. Gajeel knew at this distance, that he would definitely hit him.

He put all of his strength into this one strike, knowing he didn't have much left.

Ivan smirked as he dissapeared in a flash of purple. Gajeel slashed, and was extremely confused when he hit nothing.

He remained unseen, until Gajeel felt pressure on his hands and feet. After struggling a bit, he couldn't move at had gotten Gajeel completely under his control.

"Let me go you monster...", Gajeel said scowling at him. Ivan made an evil laugh. "I haven't had fun with you yet though", he said with a frown.

Ivan made a dark purple whip from a flick of his hand, and began lashing it against Gajeel's body.

His iron scales protected him from the first few, but once Ivan began whipping him faster, Gajeel felt every one. He screamed loudly in pain, and continued to every time the whip met his aching back.

Laxus heard a loud scream, and he knew it was Gajeel. He started sprinting after the sound, hoping Gajeel was okay.

He kept sprinting, and eventually found the jail cells. He could smell that Gajeel was near, and he also smelled another person in the same room as heard another shriek of pain, so he ran into the room where it came from.

Laxus took one look at the man torturing Gajeel, and right away knew who it was.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!", Laxus yelled at his father. He stood in front of Ivan in a flash of light, and punched him as hard as he could.

Ivan hit the ceiling with a loud thud, and slammed to the ground shortly.

Gajeel was released, and fell onto his knees. Laxus helped him lie down, knowing he was in intense pain.

Gajeel was crying, and he felt weak. What good was he to the guild if he couldn't even protect his friends?

Laxus noticed Lily was on the ground at the side of the room, and he wanted to know if Gajeel had found Levy yet.

"Where's Levy", he asked quietly. Gajeel opened his eyes, and Laxus could see the fear and sadness on his face. Gajeel shook his head, as he began crying even harder.

At first, Laxus thought he just hadn't found her yet. But he later realized that wasn't what happened.

Laxus would make Ivan pay for all he did to Fairy Tail.

Laxus heard a sound come from behind him, and he immediately knew what it was.

"Gajeel, take Lily out of here when you can. I need to do this alone", Laxus said with an emotionless face.

Gajeel nodded, and began crawling over to Lily. He picked up him, and made his way to the door.

As Ivan stood up, he asked, "Is that any way to treat your father Laxus". He said it very sarcastically, and that made Laxus even more angry with him.

He charged at Ivan with both fists, attempting to punch Ivan over and over. "How can you even call yourself my father!", Laxus shouted angrily.

They continued battling, throwing attacks at each other constantly. Laxus landed a lightning charged fist on Ivan's chest, causing him to fall a bit backward.

Laxus would not lose to Ivan. He came to the guild knowing he would have to face his father, and Laxus was prepared to take him down.

Laxus swung his fists wildly at Ivan, but none of his attacks were hitting.

His punches would be inches away from Ivan's body, but he would move quickly to dodge them. Laxus was extremely frustrated with Ivan, and himself. He covered himself with his lightning, which powered himself even more.

Ivan began emmiting a powerful, dark aura, as he charged at his son. Laxus dodged to the side, and was hit by him on the other. Laxus was knocked to the ground with great force.

"Face it Laxus, you're all too weak to face me. I will destroy Fairy Tail", Ivan said with a determined face.

"I won't let you hurt my friends anymore...", Laxus responded angrily.

Laxus and Ivan ran at each other with great force**, **and there was an explosion of light combined with darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm having a really hard time thinking of what to write so I'm sorry if it's bad! A follow would mean the world to me :) If you guys have any ideas about the story, private message me for post a review! **

* * *

As the air cleared up around Laxus and Ivan, it was obvious who hit harder. Laxus got knocked back when Ivan's fist met him, but Ivan was thrown against the wall when Laxus hit him.

Ivan was struggling, as he tried moving his body off the ground. He knew that Laxus' lightning had temporarily paralyzed some of his muscles. Laxus saw that Ivan was almost finished off, so he inhaled deeply, charging lightning in his lungs.

"Roar of the Lightning Dragon!", Laxus shouted as he let out an extreme amount of lightning out of his mouth at Ivan.

Laxus heard Ivan yell while he was being shocked, and this made Laxus feel great knowing he was in pain.

After Laxus was done spraying his lightning at Ivan, he felt exhausted.

Ivan was unconscious against the wall. Laxus wasn't finished with him yet though. Laxus picked up Ivan with one hand, and punched him with the other. Lightning came out of Laxus' fists each time they met with Ivan's face.

He heard Ivan speak a bit before he let him go. "L...Laxus... Stop...".

Laxus let him drop to the groud before he replied. "You're telling ME to stop?". He put his foot on Ivan's chest, and pushed down. Ivan shouted in pain, as Laxus smiled with pleasure.

"I will make you pay for everything you've done to me and my guild", Laxus said.

He started flowing electricity through his body, and down to his feet. Laxus began shocking Ivan with his lightning, and he could smell his flesh burning off.

He didn't stop until no more screams came from Ivan.

Laxus took a look at what he did. He killed his father.

He had got so caught up in getting revenge, and that made him kill someone. Laxus stumbled back, terrified at himself at what he did. He ran out of the room, not sure what to do next.

He didn't want to see anyone from Fairy Tail right now. Laxus was scared that he would be punished by the Magic Council.

If it was self-defense, he could have stopped once Ivan was unconscious. Laxus chose to kill him. He wanted him to suffer.

Laxus needed a way to get home, before he was seen by anyone else. He knew one way to get out, but he wasn't positive it would work. He focused all his energy, and thought of the place he wanted to appear at.

In a flash of light, Laxus appeared outside his big house. He was surprised that he pulled it off, and was glad.

Laxus opened his door, and walked into his bedroom. He got undressed, and collapsed into his bed. Laxus was extremely exhausted from his fight, and passed out a few minutes later.

* * *

Gajeel could smell familiar people close to him. He limped towards the smell for a few minutes, and saw Natsu and Gray across the hallway.

Natsu turned around right away when he heard someone approaching him. His eyes opened as him and Gray ran over to help Gajeel.

He put his arm arm around Gajeel, supporting him as he walked, while Gray took Lily from Gajeel and held him.

Gray smiled, "Good to know Lily's safe". He paused for a few seconds, "Now we just need to find Levy...", the ice mage added.

Gajeel fell to his knees when he heard her name, making Natsu curse at him. His eyes filled with tears once again, making Natsu and Gray look at him with a crazy look.

"Oi Gajeel what's wrong with you?", Natsu shouted.

"Le...vy..", he said quietly through his tears. Natsu and Gray looked at him once again, confused. "Gajeel, tell us what's wrong...", Gray said with a frown.

"She's... dead...", Gajeel said slowly. Both their eyes widened when Gajeel said it.

Natsu sniffed, and he smelt Levy. He was about to speak up and say that she wasn't, but he couldn't sense her. Normally when Natsu smelt someone from a distance, he could sense that they were there.

Natsu realized that Gajeel spoke the truth.

Flames began forming on the outside of his body, and his eyes filled with anger. "DAMNIT!", Natsu screamed as he punched the nearest wall to pieces.

Gray stood there in disbelief, not knowing how to react. He hadn't cried since his master, Ul, sacrificed herself to save him and Leon.

He put his free arm around Gajeel, attempting to calm him down.

They both knew that Gajeel was very close with Levy. She forgave him for the terrible actions he did to her, once he joined Fairy Tail. They got a long really well.

Natsu and Gray rarely talked to Levy, but that didn't mean they didn't care about her. They were crushed when they found out the kind and quiet script mage was murdered.

"She did nothing wrong... WHY DID THEY KILL HER!", Natsu roared, shaking the ground near them. He punched the nearest wall, and it crumbled to pieces.

Natsu was beyond furious at Raven Tail. He wanted to burn them all to ash.

There was a long pause of silence after that, until Gray broke it.

"We need to find the rest of the guild", he said quietly. Gajeel wiped his tears over and over, until he stopped sobbing. Natsu was still in the same position, and he couldn't be angrier.

Gajeel got off his knees, and took Lily from Gray.

His body was still aching and sore from Ivan's whip, but he didn't care. Gray went to help Gajeel walk, but he pushed him away. He began walking down the hallway, towards the guild entrance. Gray began walking too, and Natsu joined him after he had cooled down a bit.

After a bit of walking, they joined everyone at the entrance. All the Fairy Tail members that were here looked miserable.

Everyone noticed Gajeel was back, and he had Lily in his arms. They were all glad that Lily was fine, but they were still mourning Levy.

"Gajeel! You look awful!", Wendy said while running over to him. She glaced at his arms, and saw Lily. "Lily! I'm so glad you're safe", she added with a smile. She started healing both of them, and they felt better instantly.

Gajeel wondered how Wendy could be so happy right now, but then he remembered that she always has a smile on her face.

Wendy took Lily from his arms after, so she could heal him again. Lily was really beaten up from the guards.

Gajeel glanced over at Lucy, and his eyes started to tear up once again.

Lucy was hugging Levy's body, and was crying into her shirt. Anger flushed into Gajeel's body. Seeing Levy's corpse made it even worse for him to control himself.

He walked towards Lucy, and knelt beside Levy's corpse. Gajeel put his hand on Lucy's back, and she jumped.

She turned her head, and saw the Iron Dragon Slayer crying. Lucy had never seen Gajeel cry, and that made her sob even more.

Gajeel stayed with Lucy until she calmed down, and eventually stopped crying. He stood up, and noticed that Laxus wasn't here yet.

Gajeel went to ask Makarov if he had come back or not, but he was busy trying to contact the Fiore Royal Military.

Gajeel sat at one of the tables at the guild, and rested his head. There was hardly any commotion, which almost never happened when everyone was together.

He fell asleep on the table a couple moments later, wishing that this whole experience would just be a bad dream.

* * *

Gajeel was woken up by loud footsteps walking into the guild. He lifted his head and saw dozens of Rune Knights.

Makarov stood up quickly, and walked over to the leader.

While Makarov was working everything out with the Rune Knights, Gajeel was worried about Laxus. It was taking him a long time to come back, and Gajeel wanted to look for him.

He got up from the table, and started looking for Laxus. Gajeel walked the same way that he came from before, hoping to find Laxus on the way.

Gajeel continued walking until he was close to the jail cells.

He couldn't smell Laxus himself, but he could smell something related to Laxus.

Gajeel started running towards the smell, and after a few minutes, he found the large jail cell. He sprinted into the room, and Laxus was nowhere in sight.

Gajeel noticed something else though. He saw a body across the room.

Gajeel walked over, and flipped the man over.

Ivan was dead.

His skin was fried, there were bruises everywhere on his body, and his clothes were black.

Gajeel took a couple steps back, surprised that Laxus went that far to get revenge on his father.

He wasn't mad at Laxus though. Gajeel was glad that Ivan was dead.

Gajeel thought that Laxus might feel really bad because of what he just did. "He's probably back in Fiore...", Gajeel whispered to himself. He still wondered why he didn't see Laxus as he left Raven Tail though.

His thoughts were interrupted by a clatter of footsteps. Gajeel turned around to see a group of Rune Knights.

They walked over to Ivan and lifted him up with levitation magic.

Gajeel thought that he would be questioned by the Rune Knights, but I think they understand what has happened recently.

He wanted to go home and tell Laxus that everything's fine.

As the Rune Knights started walking back toward the entrance of the guild, Gajeel followed them.

Not much had changed as Gajeel met up with his fellow guild once again. He could tell in everyone's faces that they were still in shock at what happened.

When the Rune Knights brought Ivan into the room, Makarov immediately stood up and walked over.

He was shocked to find out that Ivan had been killed. Makarov didn't know that Laxus had it in him to do an act like that.

"Is this him?", the leader of the knights asked. Makarov nodded, as his eyes began tearing up.

Even though Ivan was a terrible person, Makarov still loved his son.

He knew that Ivan deserved it though, after everything he did to Fairy Tail.

Makarov blamed himself for Ivan going berserk. Being the master of s guild takes up a lot of time. He didn't spend much time with Ivan at all. Ivan hated Makarov for that, which led to him wanting revenge on Fairy Tail.

The knight nodded back. He left the guild, and the rest of the Rune Knights followed.

Once it was only Fairy Tail that remained in the guild, Makarov spoke up. "We're leaving shortly, gather your things", he said quietly.

Everyone could tell that Makarov was extremely upset, so no one argued.

Makarov knew that Laxus was back in Fiore. He always knew where he was, he could sense it.

While some people were getting ready to leave, Gajeel walked over to where Lily was resting.

He picked him up, and held him tightly in his arms. Makarov yelled for everyone to start leaving, so he started walking to the station.

Gajeel looked at Erza, as she picked up Levy's body. He noticed that her right eye was filled with tears while she picked her up.

He wondered what it would be like telling the remaining guild members what happened. Gajeel didn't want to be at Fairy Tail when that happened.

They all began walking to the train station, without a word being said.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Review_ _Responses_** **-** lucyloverlissanahater **:** **Thanks :) I've read a few stories that involved this, and I honestly didn't like the concept. I appreciate the feedback :) and I hope to get more!**

**I'm having a bit of trouble making this right now! I'm really busy and I'm still trying to think of new ideas for the plot. Message me or review anything you might want to see :) Now back to the story ^.^**

* * *

Laxus woke up from his nap to hear a knock on his door, and he immediately knew who it was. Laxus didn't want to see Gajeel, He just wanted to be alone.

He pretended that he didn't hear the door, thinking he would go away.

"I need to talk to you Laxus...", his grandfather said quietly. Laxus jumped when he didn't hear Gajeel's voice. He filled up with fear when he heard Makarov talk. Laxus thought that he would be extremely angry with him after what he did.

He knew why Makarov wanted to talk to him, and he didn't want to. "Go away!", Laxus shouted loudly, wanting to avoid the conversation.

"Don't make me bring down this door", Makarov said impatiently. Laxus didn't move at all, and then reconsidered. "Maybe talking things over with him wouldn't be so bad...", he muttered to himself.

Laxus got up from his bed slowly, and opened the bedroom door. He walked over to the front door, and hesitated before turning the metal knob.

He looked down at his emotionless grandfather, and wasn't sure what to say.

"I know you think I'm furious with you Laxus...". Makarov hesitated before speaking again. "But Ivan deserved it", he finished. Laxus was surprised that Makarov thought his son deserved to die.

"He caused too much grief to our guild, and he went too far", Makarov added. Laxus didn't know what to say, so he just nodded at Makarov.

He looked away from Makarov, and asked, "I'm not in any trouble right, am I?". Makarov shook his head. "I cleared everything up with the Magic Council already".

Laxus sighed in relief, but that still didn't make him feel completely better. He still thought that he took things a bit farther then he should have. He noticed that it didn't look like Makarov was finished talking to him.

Makarov cleared his throat, and began talking, "I'm sorry for not telling you about your father sooner Laxus, this must have been really hard on you".

Laxus was a bit mad that he didn't know anything about his father until recently, but he thought maybe that was a good thing. "It's fine", Laxus said quietly. Makarov nodded, and turned around and started walkiny toward the guild.

"He was a cruel man Laxus, please try to not let it bother you. Everything's okay now. See you at the guild", Makarov said while he was walking away from Laxus' house.

Laxus stood at the door until he was out of sight, and he closed the door shortly after. He took a seat on his couch, and got lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Gajeel wanted to bring Lily home before he visited Laxus. Lily was hardly awake in his arms. He could tell that he had been through a lot while he was captured.

Gajeel opened his door, and placed Lily on the couch. He looked miserable.

He had so many questions he wanted to ask Lily, but he wasn't sure if he would want to answer them. Gajeel layed down on the couch, and put his arm around Lily.

Gajeel was still very upset about Levy, but he was trying to keep himself from crying. He was exhausted too, so he closed his eyes, and passed out.

Gajeel was fast asleep, until he felt Lily move. He sat up, and yawned loudly. Gajeel got up too, and sat beside the exceed.

He thought that it was okay now to get some answers from Lily.

"Lily... If you don't wanna talk about it I get it", Gajeel said with a reassuring tone. Lily nodded before he started speaking again. "But what exactly happened...?", he asked confused.

It hurt Lily thinking about what happened to Levy. He blamed himself for her death. Lily didn't want Levy to sacrifice herself for him, but he didn't protest when she die. Lily felt terrible knowing that he could have stopped her.

Lily knew he would have to tell Gajeel at one point, so he prepared himself to tell him.

He looked at the ground, and spoke quietly. "Sh...She sacrificed herself for me Gajeel..."

Gajeel didn't say anything , because he knew that Lily had something else to say.

Lily hesitated, then spoke again. "It was supposed to be me, but she stood up for me".

Gajeel noticed that tears began forming in his eyes, and he knew there was more to the story.

"I didn't want her to die for me... but I didn't speak up when she did". He looked Gajeel straight in the eyes, as he began bawling. "What kind of a friend am I, if I can't even protect my own friends".

Gajeel felt awful for Lily. He had no idea that it had been that hard on him. He put his hand on Lily's shoulder, trying to console him. "I'm sure you did everything you could Lily, she was a brave girl", Gajeel said with a faint smile. "Levy cared a lot about you, and that's why she did it".

Lily starter sobbing less when Gajeel said that. "She wouldn't have done that if you weren't a friend to her, but you were".

That statement made Lily feel a lot better, and he calmed down shortly after. Gajeel was glad that Lily cleared that up, it would've been worse if he bottled up all his feelings.

"Will you be fine here on your own? I gotta visit Laxus", Gajeel asked. Lily nodded while he rubbed his tears away. Gajeel was glad that Lily felt better, which made him comfortable to leave him alone for a bit.

"I'll see you in a bit", Gajeel said as he was leaving the door. "See ya", Lily said quietly, and Gajeel thought he saw Lily make a faint smile.

Gajeel left, and started walking towards Laxus' house.

* * *

It wasn't a short walk to Laxus' house, but it wasn't too long either. Gajeel got to the doorstep, and knocked. He tried turning the knob a few seconds after, and was surprised to find that the door was unlocked.

Gajeel walked in, and found Laxus sitting on his couch.

"Door's unlocked ya'know", Gajeel said with a smirk. "I know, I was expecting you", Laxus replied.

He got up from the couch, and put his arms around Gajeel's body. Laxus moved in for a kiss, bur Gajeel moved away from him. He knew where this was going, but he didn't want to at the moment.

"Laxus... I can't do this right now", he said with a frown. Laxus' grin faded, as he arched an eyebrow. "I came here to see how you were doing", Gajeel said.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me...", Laxus replied as he moved closer to Gajeel, wanting every inch of his pierced body.

Gajeel pushed him back this time, and he was getting a big frustrated. "Stop, will you!", Gajeel said a bit loudly. "What's wrong with you?", Laxus asked. "I came here to check on you, not to have sex, I need to get back to Lily".

Laxus was getting upset with Gajeel now.

He stomped over to the couch angrily, which made Gajeel really confused.

"Go see Lily then!", he shouted. "Why are you so angry?", replied Gajeel. "Get out!", Laxus screamed, making Gajeel shudder. He walked out the door, and slammed it shut.

Makarov's talk made Laxus feel a lot better, but he was still in a bad mood. Laxus thought Gajeel was being a bit selfish, but he realized shortly that it was him being selfish.

He punched the couch, feeling like an idiot. Laxus knew that Gajeel didn't want to see him at the moment, so he didn't bother chasing after him.

* * *

Gajeel ran back to his house, extremely upset. One of his good friends had just been killed, his best friend captured and beaten, and his boyfriend was mad at him for no reason. He was finding it really hard to stay positive.

Gajeel was almost as sad as he was back in Phantom.

Once he got to his house, he opened the door and immediately went to his bedroom. Lily was lying on the left side of it, so Gajeel laid down on the right side.

Lily had woken up when Gajeel opened the door. He turned his body to be face to face with Gajeel. "Everything okay?", Lily asked. "Laxus is being a douche bag...", Gajeel replied with a grunt.

Lily frowned, "I'm sure he wasn't that bad Gajeel...". "I go to see him, and all he wants is se...". Gajeel wasn't sure if Lily should know everything about their relationship, so he caught his tongue.

"I didn't know you two were that close", Lily said with a laugh, obviously knowing what Gajeel said. "Shut up...", he said blushing. "Sorry!", Lily said, still laughing a little.

Lily wasn't making things better, but he was glad to see that Levy was off his mind at the moment. "I'm sure that's not all he wanted Gajeel, he's probably just upset", Lily added.

"I hope so, I feel like I did something to annoy him, but I can't remember", Gajeel said with a frown.

"Just talk it over with him tomorrow, I'm sure he would want to", Lily said. Gajeel nodded, and put his arm around Lily.

"I'll protect you Lily, I won't let that ever happen again", Gajeel said quietly. "Neither will I", Lily responded.

Gajeel smiled, and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, he could hear Lily snoring. Gajeel couldn't fall asleep at the moment though, he was thinking of too much. He was still mad at Laxus, and upset about Levy. His emotions were a mess.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to return to the guild tomorrow. Gajeel just wanted to spend some time with Lily first, and he was sure that Lily felt the same away.

Gajeel tried calming himself down, and focused on trying to get some sleep, and in a couple minutes the Iron Dragon Slayer was out cold.

* * *

Laxus got up early, and didn't feel like going back to sleeep. He showered, and walked straight to the guild after.

When he arrived at the guild, there were only a couple members there. Cana was chugging a keg of sake, while Mira was scrubbing the bar stools.

Cana didn't look like her normal self though. She looked miserable. Laxus could see dried up tears in her eyes, and she looked extremely upset. Laxus knew that Cana and Levy were great friends, which is probably why she was so upset.

He took a look at Mira, and she didn't look much better than Cana. The only other time Laxus had seen Mira like this is when Lisanna died.

Mira hasn't been the same since her little sister passed away. She can't even use her magic properly anymore.

Laxus walked past Cana, and she didn't say a sound. Normally she would greet everyone who comes into the guild, but she wasn't in the mood to today.

He made his way to the second floor stairs, wanting to find a good S-Class job to go on.

Mira turned her head, and made a faint smile at Laxus. He smiled back, and continued walking until Mira said his name quietly. He turned his head and arched his eyebrow.

"We're going to Tenrou Island tomorrow", she said weakly. Laxus looked at her, a bit confused. "To say goodbye to Levy...", Mira finished, looking at the ground.

Laxus knew there wasn't enough time for an S-Class job if he had to be back for tomorrow. He nodded, and went to sit down at one of the bar stools.

Mira served him a beer, and then sat beside him. "How's Gajeel doing?", she asked. Laxus was wondering that too. He wasn't sure if Gajeel was mad at him or not, and that made him feel bad.

"He's had a rough couple days, but I think he'll be fine", Laxus responded. There was a moment of silence for a couple minutes, until Mira broke it.

"I wish I could have protected her...", Mira said while her eyes began tearing up.

Ever since Lisanna passed away, she hadn't been the same. She could hardly even control her magic. Mira used to be one of the most powerful Mages at Fairy Tail, and was feared by everyone.

She wants to protect her friends, and become an S-Class Mage again. But she lost everything.

"Then get stronger", Laxus said bluntly. Mira lifted her head, and looked at him. "We all need to, if we want to protect the ones we love". Mira stopped sobbing when he added that.

Laxus slammed his fist on the bar. "I won't let anything bad happen to my guild members again". Mira jumped, and stopped sobbing shortly after.

They both sat in silence for a few moments after, until Laxus smelled someone familiar nearby.

He turned his head, and saw Gajeel and Lily enter the guild. Laxus stayed sitting, staring at the Iron Dragon Slayer.

Gajeel noticed Laxus right away, and he got a bit nervous. He wasn't sure if Laxus wanted to talk with him or not, so he was going to wait for Laxus to approach him.

Mira watched Laxus stare at Gajeel while he sat down at one of the tables with Lily. "Aren't you going to greet him?", Mira asked. Laxus didn't want to talk to him at the moment though. Instead of responding, he got up, and walked over to the job request board.

Gajeel kept his eyes on him as he got up. He was getting impatient. He wanted to talk to Laxus.

While Laxus was still searching the job board, Gajeel stood up and walked over to him.

Laxus heard someone behind him, and he knew who it was. He turned around, and his eyes locked with Gajeel's. "What do ya want?", Laxus asked. "Laxus... Can we talk about last night?", Gajeel replied with a frown.

"What about it?", he said, even though he knew exactly what Gajeel was talking about. "Stop playing stupid Laxus", Gajeel said a bit frustrated. "Get out of my way", Laxus muttered as he pushed Gajeel to the side.

"Laxus!", he shouted angrily.

In a flash, Laxus was leaving the guild doors. Gajeel chased after him, yelling his name.

Laxus turned around, and pinned Gajeel to a wall on the street. "Leave me alone", he said with a straight face.

Gajeel pushed him away, and began filling up with anger. "Why are you pushing me away?", he shouted. Laxus lunged in for a punch, but Gajeel stopped it with his iron hand.

"What did I do to you Laxus...", he asked while they brawled it out. Laxus began using some magic, and Gajeel did too.

Gajeel felt a shock of electricity strike his side, and he stumbled over.

He wouldn't let himself lose to Laxus though. Gajeel got up slowly, and tried using his Iron Dragon Breath. Laxus dodged, and responded with a kick to his back.

Gajeel growled in pain, and got even angrier. He landed a punch on Laxus' stomach, but Gajeel was brought to the ground moments later.

Laxus knew he had gone too hard on Gajeel. He seemed like he was holding back though, which surprised Laxus.

Laxus began feeling terrible at what he did. He had lost control when Gajeel came over the night before. Laxus was preteding that everything was okay, but it was still bothering him.

Laxus wished he never pushed Gajeel away.

"Oh my god...", Laxus said quietly when he began thinking normally again. Laxus helped Gajeel get up, but he hissed when he picked him up.

"I'm sorry Gajeel, everything just got out of control", Laxus said with remorse. "I feel like such an idiot...", he added.

"You should", replied Gajeel with a weak smile. "Can things just be like before?", Laxus asked.

Gajeel was still angry with him, but that was exactly what he wanted. He nodded, and Laxus smiled. Laxus hugged him tightly, hoping Gajeel would forgive him.

After they were done hugging, Laxus went in for a kiss. Gajeel didn't want to with all these random people watching, but he still accepted it. They only kissed for a short moment, until Laxus broke it.

"Hey Gajeel?", Laxus said awkwardly. "Yeah?", "Do you want... To go to dinner tonight?", Laxus finally finished what he wanted to say.

"I'd love to", Gajeel replied with a smile. Laxus breathed deeply in relief, causing Gajeel to laugh. "Did you really get nervous asking that?", he asked Laxus while chuckling. "Shut up", Laxus said blushing.

"So where are we going?", Gajeel asked. "There's a place near my house, I'll pick you up at 6", Laxus said with a grin. "Tch...Who knew you were so romantic", Gajeel said, causing Laxus to roll his baby blue eyes.

It was still early in the morning, so Gajeel and Laxus decided to walk around Fiore until dinner. Laxus grabbed Gajeel's hand, and they began walking down one of the main streets.

They passed many Fairy Tail members while they walked, and were stopped by Natsu and Gray. "What do you think you're doing?", Natsu asked them. "What the hell does it look like, we're going for a walk...", Laxus responded a bit angrily.

Natsu then turned to Gajeel. "Your bestfriend dies, and you go enjoying yourself the next day? Selfish bastard!". Natsu finished with a shout.

Natsu shut up!", Gray shouted. "Why should I Gray?", he responded.

While Natsu was arguing with Gray, he was punched to the ground by Gajeel.

Gajeel stared down at him with big angry red eyes, "You don't know anything about me, so shut the fuck up", he said as mean as he could.

Natsu slid back on his hands, and growled as he got up. He didn't say a word as he passed Gajeel and Laxus. Gray stayed with them, leaving Natsu walking to the guild on his own.

"I'm really sorry..., he's having a lot of trouble controlling himself lately", Gray said with a frown. "Just tell him to stay the hell away from me", Gajeel replied.

Gray walked past them, and began running towards Natsu. "The hell is his problem?", Laxus asked. Gajeel shrugged as he reached for Laxus' hand.

They continued walking aroud Fiore, while Gajeel was still thinking about what Natsu said.

Gajeel didn't think it was selfish of him to be enjoying himself. He had mourned, and is still mourning Levy. He knew the entire guild was going to Tenrou Island tommorow. Gajeel canceled a job he was going to take because of it. And Natsu calls him a selfish bastart? He wished that he beat up Natsu more.

Laxus could tell that Gajeel was being bothered by something. "You know you aren't selfish right?", he asked Gajeel. He replied with a nod. "Natsu doesn't understand, he may be strong, but he's still a child". Gajeel smiled, completely agreeing with him.

"Let's get something to eat, I'm starving", Laxus said with a laugh. "Yes please", Gajeel replied with a huge grin.

They began looking for a place to eat, while talking about whatever was on their minds. 


End file.
